pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Pocket God Comics
issues, the second row contains X-Mas Marks the Spot and the three issues comprising A Tale of Two Pygmies, and the third row contains Infestation and the first three issues of A Quest Called Tribe]] Pocket God Comics (also known as PG Comics) are a series of digital and paperback comic books-strips based on Pocket God, the best selling iOS application created by Bolt Creative's Allan Dye and Dave Castelnuovo. The comics are published by Ape Entertainment, published and marketed by iVerse Media, released for iOS, and available as print in retailers via contest (see below) on August 3, 2010. The comic is written by Jason M. Burns and drawn by Rolando Mallada. The comic is described as about "an indestructible race of people who inhabit a mysterious island and are continuously (and comically) tortured by their mischievous gods." Each new issue must be bought separately or the whole thing can be subscribed to. The comics star Tribe Ooga Chaka, based off the game, with the Pygmies Ooga, Klik, Klak, Booga, Dooby, and Nooby. There are currently twenty-four comics, including a special Christmas issue, Xmas Marks the Spot, an IDW crossover issue called Infestation, a one-shot between Issues 13 and 15 called Activity, the Gem-Cell Research arc, the Ghost of Fishmas Past one-shot and The Pygmies Strike Back! (current story arc). There are also sixteen 'behind-the-scenes' comics named The Pygmy Peril, and a special version of the Fishmas video. Bolt Creative originally stated in The Pygmy Peril that they were only going to publish four comics, but reversed that due to popular demand. The Pocket God Comics are rated for "mature readers" and "teen and up", currently, due to violence. According to iVerse Media, Pocket God is the first original iOS game to have its own comic series. A sneak preview of the comic was released on the official website on May 7, 2010, an almost full three months before it was released, stating about the series, and who is involved. Overview Background Bolt Creative cut a deal with Ape Entertainment to make these comics, and it is unclear how many there are planned to be. "A comic book series is a natural extension of the Pocket God brand," said Dave Castelnuovo of Bolt Creative. Dave feels that the comic book is just like the updates of Pocket God, a new step in the direction of giving the Pygmies personalities and fleshing out the world that they live in. The the first comic was released by iVerse Media, and later will be sold in print by Ape Entertainment. There seem to be multiple main characters, as well as several side-plots based around others. The main cast includes Ooga, Klik, Nooby, Teela and possibly Sun even Linsee while side plots that have received multiple points of view include Klak, Moon and Linsee. Ooga's Role So far, the main character of the pocket god comic series is Ooga, who questions the other Pygmies' belief in the gods. He is a rebel that plays pranks on his fellow pygmies that often times cause them to die. He thinks this isn't really a big deal, as they will just end of being resurrected. However other pygmies think he is taking the gift of immortality for granted, and Ooga's faith is tested when the Pygmiespowerof immortality is taken away and they go on a quest to restore it. Later on, his role expands further as he clashes with Klik-though this time, since he is the only one to have met the gods, he seems to be the one holding the power. As the two have ever-increasing fights over both the leadership and the beliefs of the tribe, Ooga eventually is forced to face just how much of their lifestyle revolves not just around Klik and his tools, but around the two of them working together. From one enemy to the next, Ooga finds himself being dragged behind the others in yet another adventure. This time, though, the adversary is Sun, a member of a tribe of female pygmies that has been attacked by an old friend of theirs: Newbie. Ooga and Sun clash more and more in the series, but they are forced to work together as they pursue the Jewel of Life in a race against time, and against Nooby himself. His role seems to have greatly diminished in the latest series, but he still gets enough lines to state his fame. Nooby's Role From his minor but crucial role in the first arc, Nooby has been the star of all that followed. As the unlikely protagonist of the Fishmas Holiday special, the strange solution to the conflict in A Tale of Two Pygmies, and the hero of Infestation, Nooby has become a well-known member of the pygmy tribe and rapidly took his place as the most popular, if not most famous of the pygmies. In A Quest Called Tribe, he finds himself with the starring role-and it's because of his charming stupidity and unfailing loyalty that both tribes make it through relatively unscathed. Though he seems to be quarreling with Ooga over their mutual friend, Sun, he remains one of the kindest and most lovable pygmies out there. Klik's Role Though he got off to a slow start, Klik has also found his place in the spotlight. From his minor role of the leader in the first arc (which lasted less than two issues) grew something completely new. Klik took his place as one of the main characters: the faithful leader of the tribe, matching Ooga step for step and sometimes even surpassing him. Just how much they rely on him is revealed as he clashed with Ooga, eventually splitting the tribe in two when he banishes Ooga. Still, he constantly struggles to do what is best for the tribe, even managing to work together with his rival in order to protect them. Between the two of them, they are able to overcome their greatest challenge yet-a strange pygmy who has made off with their Gem of Life. Though he didn't have much of a role in Infestation, he once again is matched with Ooga in A Quest Called Tribe. Though he shares the main role with Ooga, Sun and Nooby, he has the second most face time out of all of them, outdone only by Nooby's unique point of view. His popularity skyrocketed with the arrival of the oneshot, Para-Abnormal Activity. His starring role-and his fearless bearing in the face of the undead-both brought him out of the misery that plagued him and revealed an impressive understanding of other cultures, despite his immortality. Though Ooga seems to have taken over the role of leader, at least partially, Klik remains easily the most intelligent of the group and an independant source of guidance. In Gem-Cell Research, he leaves his role of being constantly neck and neck with Ooga in the dust. This seems to be mostly based around him, Teela, and-to a lesser extent-the relations between the male and female tribes. He and his female counterpart struggle to repair the Jewel of Life and restore the immortality of their tribe. Though Teela does get her fair share of the spotlight, much of this arc seems to be based around Klik himself. Setting The comics are set around six Pygmies, named Ooga, Klik, Klak, Booga, Dooby and Nooby that form Tribe Oogka Chaka, and are always loyal to their gods, with the exception to Ooga, who thinks worshipping the gods is a waste of time, and does not believe them. The story is set on a small archipelago of islands (known as the Pocket God World), approximately 200 million years ago, (in modern times this is called the Triassic period, but in Pocket God is mainly referred to as "prehistory"), when the supercontinent of Pangaea was still formed. According to the original game, the islands are located in the Panthalassic Ocean, opposite Pangaea. It is set mainly on Oog Island, the home of the tribe. It is a relatively small island, with a small type of forest. When the Gem of Life faded its colour, the Pygmies travel to an unnamed island, with a large rainforest and a hidden temple. Inside the temple is an Egyptian-like setting, with hieroglyphic writing on its walls. The temple, at some points, seems to reference Indiana Jones, especially when Nooby discovers a hat, (resembling a fedora). According to Ooga, the islands are located in the tropics. Issues 'Issues 1-4: ''The Gem of Life The Gem of Life ''consists of four parts released in August to December 2010, in a total of the first four issues, it revolves around the entire tribe as they attempt to return the ''Gem of Life to its original pedestal, after Nooby clumsily causes their pedestal to be destroyed. '''Issue 5: ''X-Mas Marks the Spot On the 18th of December, a holiday issue was included in Pocket God Comics as a special issue called "X-Mas Marks the Spot". Set after the events of ''The Gem of Life , the holiday special must be bought in-app. 'Issues 6-8: ''A Tale of Two Pygmies Spanning from March 30, 2011 to August 3, 2011, A Tale of Two Pygmies is ''a three part series, the first part of which was released on 30 March, 2011. This storyline follows Ooga and Klik; as their rivalry intensifies to the point of catastrophe. It was written by Jason M. Burns, pencils by Rolando "Rolo" Mallada, inks and colors by Paul Little, letters by Nick Deschenes, and cover by Rolando "Rolo" Mallada and Paul Little. 'Issue 9: ''Infestation ''Infestation is the first crossover issue of Pocket God Comics. Britt, a vampire/zombie soldier from IDW's Infestation comics, crosses over to the Pocket God universe. She sees the power of the Gem of Life and wants to steal it for herself. This issue takes place after the Tale of Two Pygmies, but was released earlier in the Infestation comic app. 'Issues 10-13 : ''A Quest Called Tribe These four issues, spanning from September 28, 2011 to the present, revolve around the female Pygmy Sun (Pygmy) and the tribe heading out on the seas of adventure seeking answers. On the Pocket Blog, it was referred to as a "super secret epic adventure" and the image below appears to contain the Octopus from earlier issues. At the end of the A Tale of Two Pygmies, we saw Newbie - who was thought to be dead preivously - having the Jewel of Life. This makes people speculate on if the new part will be about finding Newbie and taking back the Jewel of Life. '''Issue 14: ''Para-Abnormal Activity This is the next "in-between" comic before the next story arc appears. A oneshot starring some of the lesser-seen pygmies of the tribes-what could go wrong? When you're on a haunted island in the middle of nowhere, apparently a lot more than you might think. 'Issues 15-19: Gem-Cell Research This story arc escalates the tension caused by the new female tribe. Klik and Teela try to repair the Jewel of Life - but there are quite a few trials in the way, not the least of which is the Laser Shark. [src] '''Issue 20: ''The Ghost of Fishmas Past Continuing from where Gem-Cell Research left off, we find Nooby, sailing off for the whiter island of his old “friend" Red. Along the way, Darby decides to give Nooby a hard time, giving him some unwelcome assistance. Nooby is surprised to find that Red's house has been melted! While exploring, finds a strange device that, to put it mildly, blows his mind. In the process, he’s forced to confront some powerful feelings about his place in the Tribe… as well as the world. Edited description from http://www.boltcreative.com/pocket-god-comics/issue-20-the-ghost-of-fishmas-past-is-now-out/ 'Issue 21-25: The Pygmies Strike Back!''' This is the ongoing series of the Pocket God comics. The Pygmies aren't exactly safe after the events in the Gem Cell Research, so the super tribe split into two, one going to hunt down the source of the trouble and another that would supposedly take refuge at Oog Island. However, Klik decides that they would go inland and not take refuge. It is revealed that a new antagonist plotted to capture the Pygmies via robot constructs in order to be killed, permanently. Also, Klik's dreams led his group to a new territory. It is uncertain which group of pygmies are in more danger. "The Pygmy Peril" The Pygmy Peril is a bonus feature with no extra charge if you've purchased at least one issue of the comic. It is a supplementary magazine that has exclusive art (a limited edition comic cover) as well as interviews and replies to "letters" (a.k.a. comments) from Ape Entertainment. The first issue mainly focuses on the making of the comic. In addition, Ape Entertainment includes their own personal comic "Little Green Men" as bonus content. Behind the Scenes POCKET_GOD_PROMO--415x615.jpg|Preliminary artwork for the comics Get Pocket God in Your Comic Shop Contest In order to raise awareness of the print version, Bolt Creative decided to make a promotional contest. Here were the rules: *Print out this Flyer!. If you don't have access to a printer, just draw your own version on paper. *Bring it and a camera to your local comic shop. *Take your picture holding the flyer somewhere in the shop where we can tell its a comic store. Near the comic racks, in the front, etc. Wait...do they have the Pocket God promo poster up? Get that in the shot! *Leave the flyer with the cashier at the register. The flyer should say it all, but tell them you are fan of Pocket God! *While you are there, look for the Pocket God promotional poster. If it is up, the unlock code for the Ooga Jump jet pack is on it! *Send us your picture to this email....contest@boltcreative.com! Please include your name, the city and the name of the comic book shop. We will automatically send you the Jet Pack unlock code and enter you in a drawing to win a $1000 Apple Gift Certificate! *You may enter for every (different) comic book shop you submit! Don't know where a comic shop is near you? If you download the digital comic, a comic shop locator is included with the app! *Deadline for entries is Aug 30, 2010. The winner of the $1000 Apple Gift Certificate was Louis Forie from British Columbia. Trivia/Goofs * In the second book, Ooga saves Nooby from the Laser Shark by swimming to him. But in Issue 7, Booga says that none of the tribe can swim. at least not with a bunch of piranhas in the water that are close to the pygmy.... * Sometimes, in the first issue, Booga has a green skirt instead of a gray one. * In the Gem of Life Issue 2 page 11, Klik has blue eyes instead of brown eyes, while Ooga has brown eyes instead of blue. References See Also * Ape Entertainment * Pocket God Comic Preview Category:Content Category:Pocket God Comics